1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood scoop decoration kit and, more particularly, to a hood scoop decoration kit adapted for use by an individual and, most particularly, to a hood scoop decoration kit that provides all materials for attaching the decorative items to the various surfaces of a simulated automotive hood scoop.
2. Background Information
It is common for high performance or sporty passenger vehicles to have an air intake scoop in the center of the hood to provide additional air to the intake of the engine. This feature is commonly referred to as a hood scoop. The hood scoop extends above the vehicle hood and has a forward facing, open, front end that provides intake of air. A screen or mesh is routinely attached within the open front end to prevent debris from being carried into the engine. The body of the hood scoop tapers to a rearward end that merges into the vehicle hood.
To further enhance the appearance of a vehicle which is not fitted with a hood scoop, a number of simulated hood scoops are available for purchase and installation on the vehicle hood. The simulated hood scoops are often fabricated from plastic polymer and fiberglass, and painted to match the color of the vehicle. The simulated hood scoops are often rather plain, and the owner of the vehicle may wish to further enhance the appearance with various decorative features.
Applicant has invented a hood scoop decorative kit to meet this need. The kit allows an individual to dress up a simulated hood scoop, or an actual hood scoop, at a reasonable cost.